1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an aluminum hanger beam assembly. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a main beam support mounting bracket that attaches to a main beam support and a vehicle floor or vehicle frame cross-member.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hanger beam assemblies are known in the art. Such assemblies are structural components that extend between the vehicle A-pillars and serve as a mount for various vehicle components.
A driver beam and a main beam extend between the A-pillars. A variety of brackets/hangers are attached to the driver beam and the main beam. These brackets/hangers are used to mount the vehicle dashboard, instrument panels, control panels, and the steering column assembly. Furthermore, the brackets/hangers attach to a main beam support mounting bracket that is attached to a vehicle floor and/or vehicle frame cross-member.
Many types of connection and alignment techniques are utilized to interconnect the brackets/hangers. These connection and alignment techniques typically include aligning holes between the respective brackets/hangers and inserting a fastener through the aligned holes. Unfortunately, because the respective holes must be precisely aligned, there is no allowance for tolerances or differences in components of the assembly. Because of this, any dimensional flaws in the assembly cannot be accommodated. If the dimensional flaws in the assembly cannot be accommodated, installation and assembly of the hanger beam assembly in the vehicle is more difficult.
In addition, the traditional brackets/hangers are attached to the floor without the main beam support mounting bracket, thereby preventing lateral engagement of the brackets/hangers. Furthermore, the traditional brackets/hangers are not attached to the frame cross-member by a fastener that extends vertically downward to threadingly engage a weld-nut on the frame cross-member. Neither of these methods/structures provides a secure and stiff structure.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a main beam support mounting bracket that provides a secure and stiff connection with the hanger beam assembly in the vehicle.